


Taking A Chance On Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Risk Taking/Taking A Risk, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Take A Chance/Taking A Chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was grateful that Danny took a chance on him, They talked about it. What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Taking A Chance On Me:

*Summary: Steve was grateful that Danny took a chance on him, They talked about it. What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

After a wonderful dinner, & 2 rounds of sex, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were in bed, holding, & caressing each other, as they were thinking about what happened that night, & glad to be together.

“Danno, Thank you for taking a chance on me, I won’t let you down, You are too important to me, I will not make you regret what happened between us”, Steve answered honestly. The Blond was touched by what he just said.

“I love you too, Super Seal, I will make you happy too, We are destined to be together”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile. Danny felt like he found the perfect life, & relationship for himself. The Shorter Man knew that he could trust the brunette with his heart.

They shared a kiss, & cuddled against each other, The Former Seal was feeling happy too. “Danny, As long as we are together, We will be okay”, Steve said, as he made a promise right then, & there. “Yeah, We will always be okay, Love you, Steve”, Danny said, making a vow. They shared one more kiss, & the Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Love you too”, & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

The End.


End file.
